Resident Evil 4: Zero Hour
by Black Scepter
Summary: When Leon S. Kennedy embarks on a mission to rescue the presedent's daughter he finds himself once again caught into a world of survivial horror, and even worse, if he doesn't hurry he too will become part of the horror. Slight crossover with Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for all chapters: We do not own Resident Evil 4 or Dean Winchester from Supernatural.

**Rated M for the reasons why the game was rated M.**

This idea was based off an rp we did when Mark was playing Resident Evil 4 Wii Edition. We each had our own characters we were and we developed a semi interesting idea.

Here is who we were when role playing:

**Mark Fri as: Leon S. Kennedy.**

**Michael Fri as: Dean Winchester.**

**Matt Fri as: Logan Graham.**

We did our best to keep to the actual story while adding an interesting twist to it. Enjoy…

Note: We don't remember the foreword that well, so don't harp on us about it.

**

* * *

1998:**

**That was time where a mass breakout of a biological experiment done by the biotech research company: Umbrella. Members of S.T.A.R.S were sent to a mansion to investigate, only to find out that Umbrella was involved in the breakout. S.T.A.R.S agents Chris and Jill escaped the mansion and destroyed any remnants of the T Virus. Or so they thought…**

**Meanwhile not far from there, in a small town called Raccoon City was being overrun by zombies, a breakout of the G Virus. Not wasting any time and effort, the President of the United States ordered the immediate 'sterilization' of Raccoon City and he cut his ties to Umbrella. Soon stock markets crashed and for all purposes Umbrella was finished.**

**

* * *

**

Resident Evil 4

* * *

Leon Kennedy stared out of the window of police vehicle as it rolled down the road of European forest. The music in the background occasionally ruining his train of thought, and then he realized that someone was trying to talk to him.

"Yo who are you really? Come on and tell us. You've come a long way from home Cowboy, you have my sympathies," One of the Spaniard officers chuckled.

"Guess that's the locals way of breaking the ice," Leon chuckled, "Anyway, you know what this is all about, my assignment is to search for the president's missing daughter; Ashley Graham."

"My sister," a voice echoed, and Leon looked to his right and looked at the young man wearing a black tracksuit in the seat next to him.

Logan Graham was the subject's (being Ashley Graham) brother, and he was present during the kidnapping when she was returning from her College in Massachusetts. Although he didn't see the attacker, two very interesting facts came up: first, the kidnapper had an accent, maybe Russian. The second (and the reason why Leon was here in the back roads of Europe) was a girl that fit the description of Ashley was sighted around a village not far from where Leon is.

Leon turned back to the officers, "Yes, his sister."

"What? All by yourself?" The officer chuckled.

Leon grinned a little and said, "I'm sure you guys didn't tag along so we can sit around and sing Kumbiya at some boy scout bonfire. Then again, maybe you did."

"Hah! Oh you crazy American, it's a direct order from the chief himself, I tell you it's no picnic."

With no more discussion on that they continued driving down the road. After awhile one of the officers just had to get out and do his business on the side of the road. While the officer relived himself Leon pulled out a picture of Ashley from his jacket and he went over his notes, more or less about the capture of Logan's sister and her strange appearance in Europe. Logan gazed out the car window and watched the forest intently, as if he was hoping his sister would run out and they could go home. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye, was it his imagination or did he see a man in the forest? Logan looked at Leon and nudged him in the shoulder.

"Hey, did you see that?"

Leon looked at Logan's window and sighed, "See what?"

Logan looked back out the window once again; however he didn't see the person this time, it was as though he vanished. Just then the car door opened and the officer came back in.

"Sorry about that," The officer apologized.

Leon sighed impatiently as the car continued down the road.

* * *

Soon the car came to a stop and one of the officers pointed down a path to their left.

"There's a path over there, think that leads to the village?"

Leon looked down the road and said, "I'll go ahead and have a look."

"I'm coming as well," Logan stated as he opened the car door and stepped outside.

"We'll stay here," One of the officers said, "We don't want to get parking tickets."

"Right… parking tickets," Leon opened his car door and stepped outside muttering, "Where did they get these guys?"

"You say something?" One of the officer asked, luckily there was a beeping noise at his side and Leon pulled out a radio.

The radio crackled and the face of a young woman with dark skin, dark brown hair that was slicked back and a small pair of glasses.

"Leon do you read me? My name is Ingrid Hunnigan," The woman stated, "I'll be your support for this mission."

"Loud and clear Hunnigan," Leon answered, "Somehow I pictured you to be a bit older… anyway the subject's name is Ashley Graham right?"

"Right," Hunnigan nodded, "She's the President's daughter, so try to behave yourself."

Leon could only grin at that as he shut the radio off, then he and Logan proceeded down the path.

* * *

Leon and Logan walked awhile down the path until the saw a house ahead, they walked up to the porch and Leon motioned for Logan to wait as he drew his handgun out. Due to his training as a policeman he entered the house, making sure he wouldn't get jumped by anyone who didn't want him here. He walked into the dining room and found a man tending to a fire, Leon lowered his weapon and walked over to him.

"Excuse me?" Leon called out; when the man didn't answer he walked over and pulled a picture out of his pocket.

The man seemed to notice Leon because he stopped tending the fire and turned to look at him, there was something about him that made Leon nervous, but what?

"I was wondering if you've seen a girl with this description," Leon held up the photo at the man.

Then the man began to yell at him in Spanish and Leon took it as a sign to back off.

"Ok sorry," Leon apologized and he reached to put away the photo.

However as Leon was doing this the man walked over to the other side of the room, picked up an axe that was leaning against the wall, and then quite quickly he turned around and swung the axe at him. Leon whirled around and leaped out of the way before the axe could hit his neck; he rolled across the room, drew his pistol and aimed at the man.

"Freeze!" Leon yelled, however the man continued to walk towards him, axe held over his head.

"I said freeze!" Leon yelled once more, but when the man showed no signs of stopping Leon had no choice but to open fire.

With two shots the man fell to the floor, Logan burst in and when he saw the dead man and Leon holding the pistol his eyes widened. However a noise caught the men's attention, the sound of a truck starting up. Leon walked over to the window and saw three more men walking towards the house, Leon also saw a truck tear down the path he took and in a matter of minutes there was the sound of gunfire and crunching metal.

Leon looked away from the window and growled, "Shit!"

* * *

How do you like the intro? Is it good enough? Tell us what you think by reviewing, and we'll see you next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Annnnnnnnnnnnd we're back… only to say we're going to start the next chapter. Annnnnnnnnnnnd now we're gone.

* * *

_"Back in black… I hit the sack… I bet you know I'm glad to be back…"_

The music blared through the speakers of Dean Winchester's Impala as he drove down the gloomy back roads of Europe. His hand tapped the steering wheel along with the music as the Impala made its way down the road, Dean pulled out a piece of paper and he reread the contents again. Then he pulled the Impala on the side of the road and he turned the engine off, he stepped out side the car and opened the trunk of his car.

Dean had never been to Europe, he had firmly kept his place in the back roads of America doing what he did best; killing anything that goes bump in the night. So when he caught word that something big was going down here, it seemed inevitable that he would have to take a plane (which was hell since he hated to fly), he had a buddy of his send his precious Impala, and come here himself.

He double checked his little weapon stash in his trunk and he groaned; his shotgun was busted during his scuffle with a spirit of a stripper out in Vegas. The only thing he had that would actually work at the moment was the Broken Butterfly magnum that he bought from some European chick out in a tavern. He pulled out the magnum and a Laredo Bowie knife, pulled out his leather jacket from the Impala, placed the magnum and knife in the jacket and set down the road on foot, figuring his car would be safer away from the village he was heading to.

* * *

Leon's pocket emitted a beeping sound and he pulled out the walkie talkie, soon Hunnigan's face appeared on the radio.

"Is everything all right?" Hunnigan asked, noticing Leon's look of distress.

"There was a hostile local, I had no choice but to neutralize him. There are still others surrounding the area."

"Leon, you and Logan need to head for the village. Take whatever measures necessary to save the subject," Hunnigan ordered, and Leon nodded.

"Understood."

Then he heard Logan slam the door to the cabin shut just before the men could walk inside; the door shook and rattled as the men tried to break in the house. Logan ran back into the dining room just as Leon was examining the body of the man he shot.

_He's not a zombie… _he thought, a zombie was the only thing he could think of to understand the man's sudden violence.

Leon turned away from the body and decided to focus on the current problem, "Logan, keep the door barred and I'll handle the rest!"

Logan nodded and ran back to the door and placed a dresser in front of hit, preventing the men from getting in. Leon ran upstairs to the second floor and approached the window at the top, he drew his pistol and he looked out the window. There were at least three men trying to open the front door, and then he heard Logan yell from downstairs.

"No one is getting through this door!"

Then one of men had just picked up a pitch fork and was stabbing the door with it.

"Leon you might want to move faster!" Logan's panicked yell came from downstairs.

Leon took a deep breath and then he leaped out of the window, he landed on the ground and immediately opened fire on the men. The bullets met their mark as the two men fell to the ground.

_Two? Where's the one with the pitchfork? _But just then, he heard a yell from behind him, and as he turned around he saw the man question raising his pitchfork to stab him.

Leon leaped out of the way, pulled out his knife, and in a single motion he slit the man's throat before he could attack again. The man fell to the ground, and Logan stepped outside when Leon gave the 'all clear' sign. Logan carefully avoided stepping on the dead bodies as he ran to Leon, who was currently reloading his weapon.

"What was that about?!" Logan asked, still getting over the fact that a bunch of men just tried to kill them.

"I don't know, but we need to head for the village," Leon frowned, starting down the path that led to the village.

"Wait!" Logan called out, and then he turned and went back down the path they came from.

Leon then remembered the two officers and ran after Logan, when he finally caught to him he saw Logan crouching on the edge of the gap.

Leon noticed the bridge they crossed had broken and fearing the worst he looked over the ledge; he saw the truck that had raced down the path earlier had hit some rocks on the rushing river, he turned his gaze and to his horror he saw the police vehicle underwater.

"Oh no…" Leon breathed; he stood back up and pulled Logan out of his position.

"Maybe they made it out?" Logan asked, in which Leon nodded automatically.

"Yeah… maybe," Leon answered, but he used to be a cop (even if only a day), he knew the chances were that they survived were probably low.

But he also had faith that they did make it out, in any case the two of them would find out soon, they turned around and headed down the road that was beside the house.

They only were about a few ways down the path when they heard a whimpering noise, Leon reached for his gun, thinking it might be a threat, but it was only a dog caught in a bear trap. Leon paused for a minute, then he walked over and pried open the trap, releasing the snow white dog.

"I didn't know you liked dogs," Logan noted, but Leon only shrugged.

"I couldn't leave it there," he simply replied, "Let's go."

* * *

Leon silently pushed the gate, scanned the area with his eyes and motioned for Logan to follow. They had barely made it down the path when they were almost killed by a few locals, of course he had taken care of them easily but it still made him anxious. When he had closed the gate he heard a familiar beeping sound from his waist, he pulled out the walkie talkie and pressed the receiver button.

Hunnigan's face reappeared on the screen, "Leon, how're you holding up?"

"Bad question Hunnigan," Leon frowned.

"Well, the village should be right in front of you, proceed with caution," Hunnigan warned, then the screen went blank and Leon pocketed the radio.

Logan walked a slight ways ahead and he looked at Leon, "Hey, I see the village."

"Keep your voice down," Leon warned, "If the ones that tried to kill us last time were hostile, these are probably the same."

Logan nodded and the two of them walked along the path, the two of them slowly edged towards the village, looking behind their backs to make sure they wouldn't get jumped. Leon took one glance at the center of the village and nearly scoffed, if he didn't know any better he would have thought it was an ordinary colonial village. The people were working; moving bales of hay, herding chickens, and even had a bonfire at the center. Leon stopped for a minute, something was odd about that bonfire; he pulled out a set of binoculars and pointed them at the giant post in the middle of the fire, and he nearly gagged. Strapped on the post was one of the cops that took them here, there was a piece of metal sticking out of his chest, and when Leon looked at the man's face, he saw that his eyes weren't even there, there was only bloody eye sockets. Leon couldn't see this anymore, so he moved the binoculars towards the church in front of them and saw an odd symbol on the doorway. He was about to zoom in on the symbol when something blocked his vision, namely a woman raising a butcher's knife over her head.

Leon lowered his binoculars, pulled his knife out, and shoved it in the woman's stomach. She gave a weak cry and hunched over on the ground, but even that weak yell was enough the draw the attention of the villagers. They dropped what they were doing and picked up their axes, pitchforks, and even knives and they ran over to Leon and Logan. But of course Leon had one advantage; his pistol, which he swiftly drew and fired off a few shots, each nailing two in the head.

"Time to run!" Leon yelled, grabbing Logan's arm and pulling him towards one of the houses.

He ran inside and slammed the door just as they were about to walk in, Logan held the door shut as Leon walked towards the window, and found himself lost for words.

"They're… planning," Leon gasped, and sure enough they had one guy giving out orders to the villagers, and then he heard the revving of a dreaded machine.

"Chainsaw!" Leon yelled, he turned to his left and pushed a dresser in front of the door that Logan was holding shut.

But just as he set the dresser he looked behind him and saw villagers trying to break through boarded windows, then he heard glass shattering upstairs, when he looked out the window he saw that a ladder has been set up and men were trying to get to the second floor!

"Shit!" He cursed, looking to his left, he saw villagers pound on the boarded windows, fighting to get in.

"Son of—," Leon began, before he saw in the cracked mirror in front of him, someone behind him, a knife in hand.

Leon swiftly drew his and spun around and swiped his knife, hoping to slit his opponent's throat, but the man leaned backwards and dodged it. Leon quickly brought his knife forward to stab him, but the man sidestepped it and smacked it away with his own knife. The man raised his knife and pointed at Leon, who backed away and raised his knife in defense. The man had short light brown hair that was spiked up slightly, he wore a brown leather jacket and dark jeans, and he had a Laredo Bowie pointing at Leon, a smirk on his face.

Then the man reached into his jacket and pulled out a magnum, Leon reached for his pistol but the man had aimed the magnum and fired. The bullet whizzed by him, and slammed into the head of a villager who had broken through the boards and was coming in. Leon looked at the villager, and back at the man; he was helping them?

"I think we should head upstairs," The man announced, turning to the stairs and running up them.

Leon was hesitant on following the stranger, but his opinion changed when he heard a chainsaw sawing through the boards. He ran up the stairs along with Logan, they ran up just as three villagers had burst through the window. Who were swiftly dealt with by the man with the short hair, three shots fired, and they met their mark; knocking them off the windowsill and outside. The sound of wood splintering alerted the three of them that the people below had broken through. Leon ran to the steps and saw three villagers walking up the steps; he fired off a few rounds and was able to kill two of them. The third though was resilient, even after three shots to the chest! The villager was too close for Leon to reload in time and so he drew his knife and brought it down on the man's skull. After he removed his knife from the now dead villager's skull he saw the second window next to them shatter, and the man with the chainsaw came in.

"Oh hell no!" Leon swore, reloading his gun and shooting the man's head.

He saw the bullet holes in the burlap sack, but the man didn't fall down, he just staggered backwards and ran at him. But in a spray of blood, and a yell of pain, the chainsaw fell to the floor with a hand still attached to the handle, and the chainsaw wielder was clutching a bloody stump where his hand was. Leon turned to the shooter and saw the man had shot the chainsaw man, the barrel of his magnum smoking slightly but he aimed his magnum and shot the chainsaw man's head off.

"We can't stay here, we'll get overrun!" The man yelled, kicking down a latter that villagers were climbing up.

"Out on the roof!" Leon shouted, grabbing a shotgun that hung from the wall, he checked it and saw it was loaded already, how convenient.

Then he quickly leaped out of the window, Logan ran after him and almost got hit by an axe from one of the villagers, but he made it out of the window and on the roof. The man followed shortly, reloading his magnum and kicking a villager back. The three of them were on the roof now, two of them letting out shells and magnum rounds, killing and dismembering anything in a close range.

"We're in trouble!" Logan shouted, pointing at the villagers climbing up a latter on the side of the house.

"Shit!" The man cursed, kicking a villager in the gut and slitting its throat with his knife, "There are too many!"

Leon hated to admit it, but this guy was right. There were just way too many to handle, and it looked like a load of trouble for them. They raised their weapons and waited for more to get closer, but the chance didn't come, from out in the distance they heard it; a bell. The villagers heard it too, for they stopped moving and looked at the source of the noise, but instead of yelling out they just stood there. Then they dropped their weapons and walked towards the church, Leon thought he heard one of them mutter 'Lord Saddler', but he was probably imagining things. Soon the villagers entered a small church and the villager was silent, Leon had run out of the house and outside with Logan and the man as well.

"What the hell was that about?" The man muttered, staring around him in disbelief.

"Huh, where's everybody going?" Leon chuckled lightly, shrugging his shoulders, "Bingo?"

If it were only that simple.

* * *

That's it, sorry for the long update but we hope it is good enough. Please review and comment, advice is welcome, flames are ignored. If you have any questions as well don't hesitate to ask.


End file.
